The invention relates in general to mortar shells and in particular to a protector for propelling charge increments mounted on a mortar shell.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a known mortar shell 10. Mortar shell 10 includes a front portion 12, a middle portion 14, a tail tube 16 and a fin portion 18 comprising a plurality of fins 20. Middle portion 14 has a generally decreasing cross-section in the aft direction. Tail tube 16 is of substantially constant cross-section. FIG. 2 is an end view of a propelling charge increment 22. Increment 22 is generally horseshoe shaped with an opening 24. FIG. 3 is a side view of the aft portion of a mortar shell 10 with a plurality of propelling charge increments 22 mounted thereon. Increments 22 are mounted on the tail tube 16. The tail tube 16 fits into the opening 24 in each increment 22. Propelling charge increments 22 provide the propellant for launching the mortar shell 10 from a mortar gun tube.
Prior to launch, there is a need to protect the propelling charge increments 22 from damage during storage and transportation. A two-piece clam shell increment protector is known. Some disadvantages of the two-piece clam shell increment protector are warpage and the need for matching halves. The present invention is an increment protector made of polycarbonate/acrylonitrile butydiene styrene (PC/ABS) plastic alloy, which is stronger than the prior high-density polyethylene. The single molded piece of the invention eliminates warpage and the need for matching halves. The invention reduces material costs because there is less plastic material per protector and labor costs are reduced because the tape and taping operation used in the prior design are eliminated. The inventive protector is also easier to install and remove. Because the warning label is molded into the invention, the need to affix a label on the protector is eliminated.
The invention will be better understood, and further objects, features, and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.